Joy
by YellowShadess
Summary: Apart of the Alphabet Series. Brennan is overwhelmed with the news that her parents were fugitives and her name is different. Can Booth cheer her up? Set in 1x22 'The Woman In Limbo'


**Hey guys! YellowShadess here with a one shot! I started a series based on the alphabet but with school starting I will have to stop writing for a while so I've decided to post these stories as single one shots instead of chapters.** **This story is set in season 1 when Brennan finds out that her real name is Joy. She takes a lot harder than how she did in the episode. Here we go.**

* * *

 _J- Joy_

Booth walks into his apartment and drops down on the couch. It was an emotional day for his partner and all he wanted to do was comfort her and make sure she was okay. Brennan had just found out that her parents were criminals and that she had a completely different name. After storming out of the FBI impound lot he tried to get in touch with her but there was no such luck. He went to her apartment but she wasn't there. He went to the lab but she wasn't there either. He grew increasingly worried every time he went somewhere and she wasn't there. Angela said that she had spoken to her and she was out clearing her mind. His anxiety eased knowing someone had talked to her. He decided to let her be for the night and talk to her tomorrow. He looked at this phone and saw that the time read midnight. He decided to get ready for bed. Just as he got up from the couch his phone rang. Without looking at the caller ID he answered it,

"Booth."

 _"Booth. It's Sid."_

"What's up Sid."

" _I have your lady scientist here. She is completely hammered._

"Wait. What? Really?" Booth said baffled

 _"Yeah she came in around 10pm and has been pounding them back ever since. I cut her off a half hour ago. Come get her. I took her keys away from her."_ Sid said. Booth grabbed his keys and ran out the door.

"I'll be there in 5" Booth ended the call and hurried over to Wong Foo's. Once he arrived he looked around the semi empty restaurant. He spotted her sitting at the bar swaying lightly to the music. He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Bones." He said. She turned to him and smiled at him.

"Booth! Oh my god how did you find me!?" She said shaking her head.

"Sid called me." She whipped around and found Sid cleaning behind the bar.

"Come on Sid I told you not to call *hiccup* anyone. I-I-I am perfectly capable of getting home by myself." She spun around and faced Booth in once more,

"Booth. You can go home I am- *hiccup* fine." She slurred. She tried to order another shot but was declined.

"Bones let me take you home." He said getting up. She shook her head,

"You really should start calling me by my real name. Joy Keenan." She said sadly. Booth sat back down and spoke,

"No. You are Temperance Brennan." He said. She shook her head,

"Nope. That's the name of someone who has their life in order. Joy is the type of name that has bad luck attached to it." She said looking down.

"Hey look at me Bones-" she looked up with tears running down her face. He wiped them away with his thumb and spoke,

"-you are Dr Temperance Brennan. You are Bones! World renown Forensic Anthropologist and Author. That's who you are." She shook her head and spoke,

"Booth, what am I going to do? How the hell am I supposed to bounce up from this?" He smiled softly at her mistake,

"Its bounce back Bones and what you're going to do is you're going to go on with your life because what happened today doesn't define your life. What defines you are the things you've done to get where you are today. You are NOT Joy Kennan. You are Temperance Brennan. And if anyone tells you otherwise thats when you prove them wrong; thats when you put them in their place." He said. She hiccuped and spoke,

"What place? How can I put someone in a place?" He laughed at her confusion and spoke,

"See? This is what makes you you Bones." She smiled at him. Just then she threw herself into a drunken hug with him. He was taken back but accepted her affection,

"Thank you Booth. You're the best partner ever!" She practically yelled. He laughed and they broke apart. He got up and got her off the stool. After steadying her he spoke,

"Come on Bones. Its been a long day and you are gonna feel it tomorrow." He said. She nodded and leaned up against him. She wobbly walked out of the restaurant with him holding her up. He made sure she was okay and took her home, making a mental note to come get her car tomorrow morning. He helped her into the passenger side of his SUV. She was dancing to the music he had on in his car. He was laughing at how drunk she was. He made sure to never let her live this down. He climbed in his side and drove to her apartment. She was swaying in the seat and faced him. She spoke softly,

"Booth! Oh my god why are you so nice to me though!" She yelled. He smiled,

"Because you are my partner and my friend." He said smiling at her.

"Booth. You're my best friend. Honestly you know more things about me than I do!" She slurred. He laughed softly at her behavior. He pulled up to her apartment and proceeded to help her up the stairs and into her apartment. He got her ready for bed. Once she was snuggled into bed he went to leave. Just then he felt her grab his arm. He turned towards her and saw her crying,

"Booth... please don't leave. I-I-I don't think I can be alone tonight." He smiled and said yes. He was just about to go on the couch when she pulled him into bed and snuggled up to him. He felt a little uncomfortable knowing that tomorrow she was going to freak out when she woke up snuggled up against him. He decided to wait for her to fall asleep then he would sneak onto the couch. He watched his partner drift into sleep. He felt bad for her. She didn't deserve to go through anything she's been through. He was happy he could be there for her and that she trusted him. Once she was sound asleep he got out of her bed and rested on the couch. He drifted off thinking of his partner and everything they had to face come tomorrow...

* * *

 **Okay guys! I hope you enjoyed this story! Check out my page for more stories! See ya on the flipside guys! -J.A.**


End file.
